With regard to fabrication of a micro-architecture to which the present invention pertains, some characteristics such as determination of fluidizing orientation and fluidized modification varied over light radiation time are applied to precision control of morphology and size of a polymer array template and such controlled template is subjected to pattern transfer, so as to manufacture a micro-architecture having controlled size and regular alignment shape in large scale and parallel mode.
In general, a micro/nano scale fine architecture shows different optical and/or electrical properties independent of typical structures. For instance, for a metal micro-architecture, light waves are actively excited and considerably amplified on a surface of the metal micro-architecture by radiation. Such light wave amplification of the metal micro-architecture generally refers to plasmonic phenomenon. The plasmonic phenomenon derives light collection and/or light amplification in a small scale overcoming diffraction limit. Therefore, such plasmonic phenomenon may be preferably utilized for manufacture of quantum optic devices and micro optical devices such as a microscale sensor. A wavelength of amplified light wave appears in a scale two times larger than a size of a metal micro-architecture and shows dependency on morphology of the architecture. Accordingly, controlling morphology and size of a micro-architecture may accomplish control of characteristics of micro-optical devices.
As a result of considerable research and investigation, techniques for fabrication of micro architectures having controlled shape and size have been suggested. Examples of conventional methods may include direct-writing and pattern transfer of template. The direct-writing is a method of radiating a focused-ion beam (FIB) or electron-beam on a polymer film and conducting removal thereof. Therefore, a pattern may be formed on the removed part.
The direct-writing has an advantage of precisely controlling morphology and size of a micro-architecture. In general, individual micro-architectures should be directly patterned, thus requiring extended processing time and high cost. On the other hand, the pattern transfer method using a template is a method for transferring a polymer template having colloidal particle arrangement or holographic interference pattern.
The pattern transfer of template relates to pattern transfer onto a micro-architecture using a pre-formed template in large scale and parallel mode, having advantages of reduced processing cost and time. However, the temperate is substantially a polymer template having colloidal particles and holographic interference pattern and entails restriction in morphology such as a circle or line. Furthermore, a process of slicing an epoxy resin containing a metal film by an ultramicrotoming technique and transferring the sliced resin onto a substrate is known. The size and shape of the fabricated architecture may be controlled using the foregoing process. However, the above process has a drawback of using ultramicrotoming as a micro-processing technique to which general users are limited to approach.